Pierre - Pestilence
Artist - Atsushi Nakayama - Artist and Author of Uratarou 1 - Early Paraiso - The energetic youth!! 2 - Current Paraiso - ... Image credited to the creators of Uratarou, same creators of Nejimaki. Background Summary One of the members that Makie managed to hire in his attempts to aid Ritta. Pierre is simply put an inquisitive loudmouth with as much energy as his vocal volume. A young man who always trains and aspires to have a good life, Pierre is completely willing to do anything he can for the monarchy whenever needed. His family has always kept to the good side of the local kingdoms and is famed for the efficiency of their work. Their loud voices are also known for more infamous reasons. Yet when offered the task of capturing the rebellious princess Ritta, he's unable to do so and instead chooses to aid them. His reason being that he was moved to love and would not make such an innocent maiden cry. This baseless lovestruck lad's embarkment to his journey retained his innocence even against the oppression and many cruel events he's witnessed. Even then he was changing thanks to the teachings of Ritta and Makie but never lost the happy shine on his smile. Given time he slowly began to take aim of crushing the Monarchies of the kingdoms and to set Ritta as the one true Empress of all. That's of course, a secondary goal as his primary aim is to claim Excalibur fragments and become stronger. Then again his first and only goal is to become stronger to the point that girls would love him. Truly he is a tenacious and innocent idiot. Personality Completely innocent and completely sincerely heartfelt. This is the first statement one can describe Pierre. But what is one word that can describe him fully? Loud. This energetic youth has a voice louder than a stampeding army of bulls. So full of vigor and smiling all the time, one has to question his rationality due to his tendency to shout. Despite being made fun of or mocked about this, he nevertheless carries on optimistically. It's said that his wake up cry in the morning is a good alarm for many, and shows how eager he is to wake up to even start his day. There is almost no lack of energy for him and one would always see him excited. Pierre is a shining beacon of light doing his best to try and share his enthusiasm with everyone around him. At the same time, he is quite apologetic for nearly brekaing everyone's ears drums by outshouting an entire colosseum. This young man simply has no desire to do any malicious harm. Which makes pranks and pickpocketing fair game, already putting him at more odds with adults, but with a strong sense of friendship with many youths and troublemakers. Even if one were to prank him he wouldn't hold it against them. He doesn't hold grudges easily and can easily forgive others, even forgetting former killers or those who injured him in the past. His natural scowl doesn't really make it hard to find oneself on getting along with him. An example of don't judge a book by its cover, Pierre here harbors no ill intention. He aims to make others laugh and simply scatter happiness to the point that it creeps out Aizawa on how far he exudes this class clown act. Kulyog also speculates that he simply wants attention while Nage brightly thinks that he's a cheerful guy who wants to get along with everyone. It's hard to figure out who's correct but there are merits to their argument and Pierre doesn't deny either of their points. Much of this personality of his changes as his journey continues with Makie and Ritta. Physical Appearance Striking red and wavy hair that flows with the wind alongside green eyes that has a shine on its own. Like most of the upsiders his eyes are bigger than normal. Due to his tendency to work out to the very limit yet not eating as much, he's actually a bit on the light side while still retaining a lot of muscle. He dresses very casually and his sense of fashion is very loose. Meaning it can turn into anything that was interesting for him. This results in a sort of bizarre fashion style or outfit combination every day with him. This has become a point where he's purposely away from Makie's group in order to act as a decoy. Other's Opinions |-|Close= |-|Random= Villager 1 *''He's a good clock. He'll really wake you up early in the morning if you live a block close to him. It's something you get used to given time. I really can't say it's easy to live in that condition though. Those screams every morning.'' Villager 2 *''Hah! That boy's got energy! You can smash a bottle on his face and he won't even budge! Smash a metal bat at the back of his head and he'll cheerfully greet you!! You can stab him and you might end up breaking your knife and he'll apologize for it! Crazy kid!! I'm willing to say something's wrong with his head, but that head of his is what's making him out to be a skilled martial artist. I thought I was unbeatable back when I was a kid... How wrong was I...'' Hunter 1 *''Always driving away big game! He's the worst person to bring in combat!! I can't think of any other reason why you want him in except to scare off what you want or to lure in monsters! Neither is what I want! Damn insane cuckoo shouting son of a...'' |-|Popular People= Aizawa *''I really don't like him. He looks and seems like he's innocent but those eyes!! Those big huge eyes!! They're too scary and I know something's up!! He has an ulterior motive doing everything he does!! Just like many of the people here!! There's no way he's not planning anything! No one believes me when I talk about him at all.'' Kulyog the Vendor *''He's a kindhearted kid at heart. But he's gullible. I joked with a former associate of mind that he would do anything. Needless to say, she got him to rob me but those robes that he stole from were what I gambled anyway. On the other hand if he's around... Would you perhaps be interested in purchasing these ear muffs? They cancel external noise and help you focus.'' Nage *''He's the type of person who's always optimistic no matter what. He's a good guy. Loud but he's a good guy. Hell, he was willing to try out the inventions I made. Some of them failed and kinda injured him but he never lets that get him down, or get me down. Really. If there wasn't that healer girl that likes him so much he'll probably be crawling a lot towards me just to help out. I wish more people are like him.'' Random Healer *''Um... I can't say anything bad about him really! He's the most helpful person in the village! Always so cool and never lets anyone bully another person! But he does kinda play pranks on everyone a lot... But he's cute, and willing to do anything for everyone. I really think he's selfless! Which is why it makes me sad to see him leave the village to go on with that... What was her name? Rina? Ritta? I don't know, but I hope he'll be just fine!!'' Capabilities Magecraft - Magic is developed based on the bloodline of a person and how much exposure they have to direct mana itself. Direct mana can only reach others in dangerous locations such as perilous peaks of mountains or areas that have been overexposed to such interferences. The more a family uses magic the more capable their next descendants become but they can also lose their powers if their successors have no intention to learn magic. Magic here is treated more too as a systematic way of altering properties of what's around you in order to suit you. Various effects can be created but it is done so by using what energy one has. Take note that magic can be described in many different ways but for convenience's sake the more dominant term for it is magic. Additionally, even if effects are similar to others, each person's magic is different from another if they do not copy from one another. There are many many factors that alter various conditions of such ability and provides a unique growth to anyone who aims to learn about magic. They can be separated into similar categories but it's not unusual for many to have varying effects whether stronger, faster, more skilled, or more powerful. |-|General Magic= General Magic - These magic are more standard and are typically learnt by most people. Not just mages but even adventurers can learn some of these. Some of these abilities are simple ones that the user has not focused on and are thus lowered to the level of Standard Magic due to not needing an extensive tab on it. *'Cheer' - A spell that allows one to brighten someone's day and enhance their mood. Typically Pierre can use this by shouting and affecting more people than he should by conventional usage of such a skill. *'Empathy' - A spell that allows one to sense the emotion of others. Actively used it can specify what emotions a certain target is feeling. However, Pierre has a passive way of using this ability and has been able to read the mood. *'Track' - An ability that tracks a target's movement. Sight of the target is needed and the ability can typically be canceled if it's done obviously. Though Pierre frequently screams when using this, there are times where he would use this subtly. *'Overwhelm' - A very simple ability that allows the expulsion of energy around. This can mess with some spells and mana presence, but it's more effective as a stun ability. The louder someone is and the more forceful they are they can stun enemies with their presence. *'Breaker' - A simple casting ability that's based on one's strength. With this spell, they are able to swing and hit magic barriers and mess with them. This has a tendency to lower the effectivity of damage reduction fields or magic armors. |-|Fortification Magic= Fortification Magic - The ability to strengthen one's body is necessary in order to survive a harsh environment. To traverse from one realm to another, to travel past stars, to enter portals and survive various climates. If one can manipulate the existing elements to enhance their bodies or form an aura or barrier, they are able to defend themselves more properly against most hazards. Even internal injuries can be lessened as long as one properly uses this ability. This is a very important ability for anyone that even non-adventurers would take this to ensure they're not blown away by hazardous attacks and survive for another day. *'Internal Protection' - This is aimed for organs and whatever's inside the body. If one is suffering from a serious injury that exposed one's internals, they could use this to prevent excessive bleeding. Though this won't guarantee one's survival it can at least extend one's life long enough to get help. This is also very useful for when one is forced to deal with enemies that can use indirect attacks. Very effective for helping one to continue surviving in combat. **Though this isn't frequently used by Pierre if he's training. After all his entire body is already strengthened by the training that breaks his body apart. So with this combined, he's incredibly sturdy. *'Barrier Procure' - This is a more simple ability to raise a barrier or shield in an area. A mandatory for any mage but Pierre took a liking to it upon seeing his healer use it enough times. Though he only uses this to defend. **'External Reinforcement' - An amped up version of External Shieldings. This is more of an active ability that's toggled on and off but this allows Pierre to reinforce his body against almost anything. Strengthening and avoiding damage from fire, electrocution, acid, pressure points, et cetera. This also has the bonus of increasing his offensive output. This ability is typically toggled when he's serious. *'Mental Fortification' - The capability to fortify one's mind against mental interferences. This is typically more effective against physical attempts to mess with one's mind such as consumable fluids. Depending on the user it can vary in terms of effectiveness against certain type of attacks. **Pierre here is very effective against mental attacks that target the user's will or emotions. General Abilities and Skills |-|Martial Arts= Some of these are taught by the locals at his place who were former adventurers. Many of them seemed to be from some sort of faction but a majority of them have retired to live a good life. Due to frequent favors by Pierre they were willing to teach him what they knew and such he has learned 2 fighting styles, though he claims he knows more than that. These can overlap with each other. *'Lethwei' (?) - Rushing Tiger - An aggressive style that ignores any type of defense whatsoever. Focused more on striking and using an enemy's knockback to something that propels one's power. This ends up with Pierre performing many spins but the main focus is constant streak of attacks. This typically ends up with many cracked and broken bones by the end of the day, but thanks to his constant training his bones become sturdier and increase in power. A constant stream of attacks is something he's completely capable of performing. **Very much inspired by Lethwei but his training has him learn how to augment his own style. **Pierre has seen tiger-folk and thus based it on them due to him always getting them angry. This was more based on his youthful interactions. Now he's actually in good terms with them. *'Jeet Kune Do' (?) Raging Bear - A defensive style that relies on intercepting attacks and attacking before the enemy can move into a favorable position. Though this one is not strictly based on those. This is used in order to move the enemy into bad spots and for one to defend or attack to cause the enemy to leave themselves more vulnerable. Another trick to this is to simply disperse and even evade attacks to ensure one does not take enough damage. The counter attack potential for this technique is thus very favorable and Pierre can quickly move to his other styles. **Mode 1 - Evasive - Conserve as much energy as possible and minimize damage. Provide Maximum effect **Mode 2 - Retaliative - Take some hits but move them into a situation where one can smash them apart **Pierre has seen a wild bear protecting its cubs from an intruder and based the title from there. *'Grappling' and some more (?) - Ripping Octopus - A style that focuses on keeping oneself mobile and able to grip enemies. Grappling is very important and when Pierre got his hands on someone it's typically very hard for them to get free and are unable to use their full strength. If used, this style also has Pierre inflict dislocation and even broken bones. His flexibility allows him to slip into favorable positions that completely bind the enemy. This is a dangerous technique that many avoid using and Pierre is more than happy to avoid this on a fair fight. But if he has a serious intention to maim or kill someone he will not hold back. **Pierre has never seen an Octopus but thinks of it as a dangerous titan-like monster. This has naturally got him laughs from adventurers and journeymen who know about such creatures. *'Boxing' (?) - Rending Gorilla - A more speed oriented style despite its name. At this point Pierre focuses emphasis on his motion, constantly moving around or picking up speed. The aim is to always be on the move to avoid and deal as much damage as possible. Hit and run tactics are very fair here. Though there's no clear focus on overwhelming the enemy but rather whittling them out and tiring them. This also has a bigger focus on distractions and keeping one's distance if needed. A focus on pressure points is elevated here. **Piere's image of a gorilla is actually of a Patas Monkey, known for its speed |-|Misc= *'Stealth' - Surprisingly he's quite effective at being stealthy and attacking in ambushes. Though this isn't his go-to, he's incredibly able at night. All for the sake of the princess he can be quiet as a mouse. *'Parkour' and traversal - Pierre is very able in traversing and scaling various buildings. He says that his teachers often teach him how to get around the city by pursuing the shortest methods possible. Often he dreams of being able to reach cities that would have great sights for him to watch over while he climbs. *'Pickpocket' - Pierre is also surprisingly good at thieving from others. This is a skill developed more during his journey with Ritta when their funds run low or for heist-like missions. |-|Strange Body= His body is not exactly normal as a human but even compared to the other inhabitants of this realm, his body is much more bizarre. The amount of exercise and damage he always sustains would be enough to kill many. *'Shouting Volume' - His voice is so incredibly loud that it can shatter glass. People are dazed if they are not ready for his shouts, which often leaves them open for a bit. This can get a lot of attention too and the maximum reach for a shout is hard to tell. He boasts himself that he can be heard from the other side of a mountain. Kulyog claims he goes further than that. *'Regenerative' *'Reactive Adaptation' Equipment Combat Summary Key: Base form | Tier: 9-B up to 7-C, 7-A with his technique | First and Second Key - Second Key is the one further on the right Powers Listing |-|Temporary Blockade= |-|1st and 2nd Key= *Enhanced Physicality - All individuals of her realm are notable for being stronger and faster than the average person. The average person being compared to a normal person from a 'modern world'. Also enhanced by Fortification Magic ** |-|Close= Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Pierre Origin: Paraiso Saga Gender: Male Age: 15 | 18 physically Classification: Human Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Height: Likes: *'First Key' **'ENERGY!!' **'WORKING HARD!!' **'MOTIVATION!!' **'HARD WORKING PEOPLE!!' **'KINDNESS!!' *'Second Key' **Salvation **Isolation **Decimation **Freedom Dislikes: *'First Key' **'JERKS' **'CORRUPTION!!' **'DEMONS!!' *'Second Key' **Humanity **The universe **The gods Eye Color: Green | Red Yellow Hair Color: Maroon | White Hobbies: *'WORKING OUT!!' *'WORKING HARD!!' *'FIGHTING HARD!!' *'SHOUTING ENCOURAGEMENT!!' Values: *'HARD WORKING!!' *'DRIVE!!' *'MANLINESS!!' Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B up to 7-C, 7-A with his technique | Powers Listing *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics (His style of combat has allowed him to take on numerous fatal hits. His bones are as hard as steel and evolving), Enhanced Senses (Can smell his way out of being lost in a mountain. Can see distortions in space which is typically invisible to the naked eye), Limited Reactive Evolution (The more he takes damage from something, the slightly more resistant he becomes to it), Martial Arts (Very skilled in brawling and Lethwei. Currently learning a variant similar to Jeet Kune Do too), Resistance to Death Manipulation and OHKO (Was once killed but he was revived by a maiden and can now survive albeit barely), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (The nature of his world has allowed him to become resistant to gravity effects) Attack Potency: Wall level (Casually breaks down walls) up to Town level with his left side, at least Mountain level with his Technique (He was able to match Aizawa's Jenaissa release) Speed: Supersonic casually (Matched Aizawa blow for blow with very little issue), at least High Hypersonic with Technique (Managed to match Sauille and his meteor summoners at the same time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall level (Would not go down no matter how much Aizawa would hit him), at least Mountain level with his left side (The reason why he survived Aizawa's Jenaissa's release and Makie's attack) Stamina: Incredibly high. Has never shown to tire out. He only needs one hour naps and his brain always seems to work at peak condition. There's never a time he doesn't spend training or doing something else that's physical. Range: Melee range. Extended to dozens of meters with self-composed projectiles. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Simple-minded and straightforward. He doesn't particularly excel in thinking academically or strategizing for long-run situations but he is able to quickly outwit his enemy in a fight. Weaknesses: He is very straightforward and wants a fair fight. Key: Early | Midway | Post-Experimentation (Latter two to be implemented) Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Paraiso Saga Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users